The present invention relates to information extraction from electronic data sources and more particularly to systems and methods that extract information from electronic data sources maintained in a variety of different configurations and formats.
With the advent of digital technology and electronic commerce, there is a growing need to process and mine the data contained in an enterprise's database of electronic documents and forms. Electronic document management is often limited to mining techniques that are specific to the format of the data source and specific to a certain document layout. However, there can be hundreds of different basic types of documents in differing formats stored in data sources maintained by a large enterprise. There exists a need for a system of managing and searching these documents in an efficient and cost-effective manner.